Nick Wilde Pan (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Peter Pan Cast *Nick Wilde as Peter Pan *Red Puckett as Wendy Darling *Socks Morton as John Darling *Hammy as Michael Darling *Disgust as Tinkerbell *Victor Quartermaine as Captain Hook *Creek as Mr. Smee *Barnebis as Tick-Tock Crocodile *Hunter as The First Talking Pirate *Gavin as The Second Talking Pirate *Douche as Bill Jukes *Raidon The Moon King as The Third Talking Pirate *Kai as Turk *Rumpelstiskin as Mullins *Pixar and Illumination Villiains as Hook's Pirates *Leoanrd Mudbeard as Mr. Starkey *Scheck as The Watch Pirate Who Yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy *Tomatoa as The Pirate With Hot Water *Roddy, Fievel, Kevin, Stuart and Bob, Rayman and The Boss Baby as The Lost Boys *Judy Hopps as Tiger Lily *Stu Hopps as The Indian Chief *Various Animals as The Indians *Bianca Rabbit as The Fat Squaw *Bugs Bunny as The Brave *Lola Bunny as The Beautiful Squaw *Dawn Bellwether as The Brave 's Mother in Law *Ariel and His Sisters as The Mermaids *Unikitty as Nana *Human Raity as Mary Darling *Squidward Tentacles as George Darling (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Nick Wilde, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toad, and Yoshi fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates are on the ship) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays when Toad and Yoshi, Salem, Asterix, Obelix, Ed, Edd, and Eddy go off to fight the Indians) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where the heroes have been captured) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Nick Wilde and Victor Quartermaine fight) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village where Nick Wilde, Tanya Mousekewitz, Toad, and Yoshi and the other characters dance) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when Tanya Mousekewitz sings to The Lost Boys, Toad, and Yoshi about a mother) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *You Can Fly! (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the end of the movie) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Nick Wilde will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing, shoes, and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground, but will have long hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, and will carry a light blue lightsaber. Hugo's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with Flash Dashing on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Fluttershy and the boys throughout the entire movie. *Tanya Mousekewitz will be wearing Wendy Darling's clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Toad will be wearing John Darling's glasses, hat, pyjamas, and shoes and will carry an umbrella throughout the entire movie. *Yoshi will be wearing Michael Darling's pyjamas and slippers throughout the entire movie. *Disgust will be wearing Tinkerbell's clothing and shoes and will be carrying a wand throughout the entire movie. *Victor Quartermaine will be wearing Captain Hook's clothing, shoes, hat with feather, pegleg, and hook, and will carry a red lightsaber. Flash Dashing's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Hugo on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *Don Croco will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, glasses, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *Salem will be wearing his yellow collar with red diamond and Slightly's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Eddy will be Cubby's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Asterix and Obelix will be wearing The Twins' clothing throughout the entire movie, and since Asterix will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 4.,wav sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie, but since Obelix will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Edd will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 2.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ed will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul. *Georgette will be wearing a black collar with a white nametag to display her name throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movies Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof